Carnival Mayhem
by Sunil126
Summary: Blythe and her friends spend a day at the carnival. However, the Biskits come to challenge them. IN the sub plot, the pets meet a tree frog named Ted, who is very clumsy.


**Carnival Mayhem**

**As per request from a Fanfiction user, I decided to write another Littlest Pet Shop story , this one taking place at a carnival. This will be my first story with two plots, as opposed to just one plot or two different ideas for one plot. Also, as with my other stories, I do not own Littlest Pet Shop, its characters, or stories form which I get inspiration from.** ** There will be a part in the story where it's a little violent, mainly in the bottle throwing part. As with any story, I hope to have the best portrayal of characters or locations. If I get something wrong, I'm sorry. With that out of the way, let's get started. **

**Edit: Sorry I took so long with this story. My personal schedule has been swamped. I will try to get the next story out as quickly as possible.**

**Chapter 1**

_We start out in Littlest Pet Shop day camp, where Blythe comes in to feed the pets._

Blythe: "Okay guys. Time for lunch."

Russell: "Oh boy. Lunch. This is going to be good ."

_They all eat, with satisfied looks on their faces._

Zoe: "Wow! This is some of the best food we've ever eaten."

Vinnie: "I agree. It's even better than roasted flies covered in chocolates and marshmallows."

Blythe: "I'm glad you like it, but now I need to go."

Penny Ling: "Where are you going Blythe?"

Blythe: "I'm meeting up with Youngmee, Sue, and Jasper at the carnival. I wish I could hang with you guys, but I haven't spent enough time with them ever since I revealed I can talk to you guys. I'm really sorry guys."

Minka: "It's okay Blythe. We understand. Well then, see you later Blythe."

Blythe: "Bye guys. Bye Mrs. Twombly."

Mrs. Twombly: "Bye Blythe.

_Blythe steps outside to text her friends about the carnival, when three phones go off._

Youngmee: "What's this? (reads text) The carnival. You bet."

Sue: "The carnival. Sounds like fun."

Jasper: "The carnival? Sweet. This is going to be a blast."

Mrs. Twombly: " (sees someone walk in) How may I help you sir?"

Trent: "Good afternoon ma'am. My name is Trent Kent. I'm on my way to a meeting, and I need someone to watch my tree frog, Ted Smith. He's nice and playful, but is a bit clumsy. Can you make sure nothing happens to him?"

Mrs. Twombly: "Don't worry. He'll be safe with the pets in the day camp."

Trent: "Thank you. Now, I have to go. Bye."

Mrs. Twombly: "Good bye. (to Ted) I'm sure you'll get along with the other pets. (to pets) Gather around pets. Meet Ted Smith. He's a nice, playful little tree frog with a bit of a clumsy streak. Anyway, I want you to make him feel welcome. So long."

Minka: "Hey Ted. Welcome to Littlest Pet Shop. I'm Minka. And this is Russell, Vinnie, Zoe, Pepper, Sunil, and Penny Ling."

Ted Smith: "Nice to meet all of you. I can't wait to hang out with all of (trips on toy) yooouuuuu. Uhmp."

Sunil: "Are you okay Ted?"

Ted: "I'm fine. It's nothing too (trips on banana peel) ssseerrriiiooouuussss. Uhmp."

Pepper: "Well, this is going to be a long day."

**Chapter 2**

_We cut to the park where the carnival is going to be held._

Blythe: "Where is everyone? (sees her friends) Guys, I'm over here."

Youngmee: "Where is Blythe? (hears her call) There she is. (to Blythe) Thanks for inviting us to the carnival Blythe."

Sue: "Yeah. This is going to be great. It's nice to just unwind and have fun."

Blythe: "You're right. Anyway, ready to go in?"

Jasper: "You bet we are!"

_We see the carnival, and it's amazing, with all the rides and booths and food._

Blythe: "Wow! This is amazing! Look at all the rides and booths! This is going to be a great day!"

_We cut to the pet shop, where the pets are trying to befriend Ted._

Pepper: "This is going to be a long day! Wait. Didn't I already say that?"

Russell: "You just said that in the previous chapter. Anyway, Ted, what do you like to do?"

Ted: "Well, I like to play with squeaky toys, balls, hop around, dance, and read."

Vinnie: "You like to dance huh? Well then, let's conga!"

Ted: "You got it Vinnie. Da Da Da Da Da Da! Da Da Da Da Da (trips on two feet and hits wall) Whoa!"

Zoe: "Are you okay Ted? You took quite a tumble into that wall."

Ted: "I'm fine Zoe. I'm fine. Here, have some flowers."

Zoe: "Thanks Ted. (smells flowers) They smell good. (bee comes out) Ah! Beee! Get away! Get away! (gets stung) Ouch!"

Ted: "I'm sorry. Here, let me get some cream. (trips on toy) Where do these things keep coming from?"

Sunil: "Don't worry Ted. I will get the cream. (gets cream) Here you go Zoe."

Zoe: "Thanks Sunil. (puts cream on) Much better."

Ted: "Who wants to keep playing?"

All: "Not it."

_We cut back to the carnival, where Blythe is riding the ferris wheel with Jasper._

Blythe: "Wow. That was so cool."

Jasper: "You bet. You could see the whole city from up there."

Brittany: "Then I guess you must be blind since you couldn't see our radiance."

Blythe: "Oh boy. It sounds like the Biskit twins."

Whittany: "You got that right."

Sue: "What are you doing here?"

Whittany: "Well, when daddy said he wanted to take us to the carnival, we were like 'Yeah right', until we heard you were coming and decided we'd try to beat you."

Blythe: "Well, you're going to have to try hard. I've been to the carnival a lot, so I know how to play these kinds of games."

Brittany: "Well then, how about a tag team duel. We'll compete against you and one of your loser friends. What do you say?"

Blythe: "They're not losers, and it's on. "

Both: "Meet us here in half an hour."

Blythe: "You got it (to friends) So, who wants to be my partner?"

Youngmee: "I'll be your partner. I've been to the carnival almost every summer when Aunt Christi and I lived in Italy."

Blythe: "What do you think guys?"

Sue and Jasper: "Sure. We don't mind."

Blythe: "Okay then. Let's get to it Youngmee."

Youngmee: "You got it. Let's win this."

_While Blythe and Youngmee prepare to face the Biskits, we cut back to the pets and Ted, who are uncomfortable._

**Chapter 3**

Ted: "(reading a book) Oh, this is good. I like the part where the sea creatures take on the captain."

Vinnie: "We got to figure out how to get Ted out of here."

Penny Ling: "Won't he be sad if he finds out we forced him to leave because of his clumsy nature?"

Russell: "He will be sad, but for his sake and ours, he needs to go. We just need to figure out how to tell him gently."

Zoe: "And, you should probably tell him. You're the smart one, so you can figure out how to tell him nicely."

Russell: "Fine. (to Ted) Hey Ted. There's something I want to tell you."

Ted: "But first, let me tell you something. Thank you for putting up with my clumsy nature. When I go to most pet shops, I usually cause a mess, and get kicked out by the pets. But, you guys actually accept me for my clumsy nature. Thank you so much. Now, what were you saying?"

Russell: "Uhm. I was going to say we're glad to have you here."

Ted: "Glad to be here Russell."

Russell: "Well, I tried."

All: "Huh."

_We cut back to the carnival where Blythe and Youngmee are warming up their muscles to prepare for the competition._

Blythe: "All right Youngmee. Let's do this."

Youngmee: "Yeah! Let's win this!"

Whittany: "Are you, like, done warming up, or whatever?"

Blythe: "Yep! We're ready."

Brittany: "Good. Let's go over the rules. We're going to do three games/activities: water balloon squirting, go kart racing, and bottle knocking. Got it?"

Both: "Got it. Let's do this."

**Chapter 4**

_We cut to the water balloon booth where the girls have their squirters ready._

Whittany: "Okay. Whoever can shoot the most out of the twenty balloons in under a minute wins. And go."

Twins: "Come on. Come on. Come on. Do it. (pops 15 balloons) Let's see you beat that."

Blythe: "With pleasure. Youngmee."

Both: "Come on. Come on. Come on. Do it. (pops 20 balloons) All right! We did it!"

Brittany: "Yeah, well, you have to beat us in three events in order to win the contest. We're just getting started. If we tie, then the person who won the last part of the contest wins."

Youngmee: "All right. What's next?"

Whittany: "We're going to tear up the track in our go carts. And don't worry, even though we don't like you, you can use our other go kart for the race. Now, let's do this."

_We cut to the race track where the Biskits go into one car while Blythe and Youngmee go into another._

Announcer: "On your mark. Get set. Go."

Youngmee: "All right Blythe. Tear up the track!"

Blythe: "You got it. (starts car) Whoa! Hang on!"

_Blythe and Youngmee and the Biskits are speeding up on the track, burning some serious rubber._

Brittany: "Faster Whittany. They're gaining up."

Whittany: "I'm trying. This car keeps breaking down."

Blythe: "We're going to make it. (three laps later) Woo hoo! We did it!"

Youngmee: "Wow Blythe! You got mad driving skills!"

Blythe: "Thanks. A sweet truck going on a rampage really helps."

Brittany: "Ugh! Blythe won again! But, there's no way she'll win the last game, not with this little trick up our sleeve."

Both: "Ha Ha Ha!"

**Chapter 5**

_We go back to the day camp where Russell tries to convince Ted to leave._

Sunil :"Come on Russell. You need to tell Ted he has to leave."

Russell: "I know. I just don't know how to tell him."

Minka: "Maybe I could paint him a picture of how happy he would make everyone as a going away gift."

Pepper: "How about letting him out with comedy?"

Vinnie: "You just need confidence. Now, say 'Ted, you have to go.'"

Zoe: "Vinnie, Russell can't just go in there and blindly tell Ted to leave. He needs to sweet talk him. And, I am good with sweet talk."

Penny Ling: "And I could help you with your voice, so you can tell him nicely."

Russell: "Okay, here goes. (to Ted) Ted, I want to tell you something."

Ted: "What is it Russell?"

Russell: "Ted, you're the nicest tree frog ever. You're also very talented and playful. However, your coordination leaves something to be desired. What I'm trying to say is that 'Ted, it's time for you to leave.'"

Ted: "Oh, I see. I guess I'll just be on my way out. Bye guys."

_Ted leaves with a frown on his face while the pets look down in guilt._

Russell: "I feel bad. I didn't want Ted to be sad when we told him he should leave. We have to find him."

_The pets chase after Ted while we cut back to the carnival._

Blythe: "Okay Youngmee. We've won two events. Now, we just need to win one more."

Youngmee: "I'm ready. Let's do this."

Whittany: "Brittany, Blythe's going to beat us again. What do we do?"

Brittany: "Hmm. I have an idea. Just wait."

_We cut to the final event, the bottle knocking competition._

Blythe: "All right. This is for the big guns. We just need to knock down both sets of twenty bottles."

Youngmee: "Let's do this thing."

Both: (throws balls) (knocks down nineteen bottles in both stacks) All right. We did it."

Blythe: "Try to beat that."

Brittany: "Yeah well, we can like knock all the bottles down. Can we?"

Whittany: (sees pets) Maybe, but I have a better idea."

_The pets run after Ted until they reach the carnival._

Penny Ling: "Ted, come back. We're sorry for making you feel bad."

Whittany: "They're coming. On three."

Both: "One… two…. Three. (they throw the balls at the pets)"

Zoe: "Look out. There are balls coming our way."

Pets: "Ooh!"

Russell: "Wow! That really hurts!"

Sunil: "I don't think I can move. I am in such great pain."

Blythe: "(sees pets) Oh my gosh! Are you guys okay?"

Minka: "We're fine Blythe. Just beat up. That's all. (all the pets pass out) "

Blythe: "Guys. (fuming with anger) ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? I KNOW YOU'LL BOTH DO ANYTHING TO WIN, BUT THIS IS TOO MUCH! YOU HURT ANIMALS JUST TO GAIN AN EDGE IN COMPETITION? THAT'S A LOAD OF HOOEY! (turns to pets) Oh guys. (cries and runs away)"

Youngmee: "WELL I HOPE YOU'RE BOTH HAPPY! YOU WIN BY DEFAULT! WE QUIT! IF YOU'RE GOING TO HURT BLYTHE'S PET FRIENDS THAT SHE CHERISHES LIKE HER OWN FAMILY, THEN YOU'RE OUT OF YOUR MIND! LET'S GO GUYS!"

Sue: "Good bye!"

Jasper: "I hope you're happy!"

Brittany: "Whittany, I know we won, but I don't feel good."

Whittany: "Me neither. It's like there's something boiling in our bellies."

Francois: "I believe it's called guilt. You see, you used an underhanded tactic to hurt Blythe's pet friends, crushing her spirit. It seems odd you feel guilt since you normally like seeing her lose."

Whittany: "Why do I feel bad? She's our enemy. We're not supposed to like her."

Brittany: "I guess we'll have to do something nice to make this feeling go away."

**Chapter 6**

_We cut to Blythe, crying over the pets' fatal injuries._

Blythe: "Oh, this is hopeless. It's all my fault. Even though the Biskits hurt the pets, I should have been more responsible for their safety."

Youngmee: "It's okay. It's not your fault. It's the Biskits' fault."

Sue: "Don't worry Blythe. We're here for you."

_And suddenly, an ambulance comes up._

Driver: "I got a call to pick up some pets?"

Blythe: "Wow! Talk about a stroke of luck! Here are the pets."

Doctor: "Don't worry. We'll heal them in no time."

_Three hours later, the pets are healed._

Doctor: "Here you go ma'am. Your animal friends are cured of their injuries."

Blythe: "Thank you doctor. (to pets) How do you guys feel?"

Pepper: "We feel great. But, I wonder, who called the ambulance for us?"

Blythe: "That's a good question. (to doctor) Excuse me, but who sent you?"

Doctor: "The daughters of Fisher Biskit called me up. However, they said not to mention it, so don't bring it up."

Blythe :"I won't. (to pets) Well guys, it looks like everything is good again."

Pepper: "You bet. Especially with Ted."

Ted: "Really?"

Russell: "You bet. We're sorry for trying to get you to leave, but you were a danger to yourself and us. However, we can teach you how to be more coordinated."

Ted: "That would be tons of fun."

Blythe: "I'm sure it will. (to pets and friends) Well guys, we still have the rest of the day. Want to go back to the carnival."

All: "You bet!"

_Everyone rushes back into the carnival, with many good memories, and more to come._


End file.
